


Facts about Gokudera Hayato

by CielBlack018



Category: Fairy Tail, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CielBlack018/pseuds/CielBlack018
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody knows of Gokudera Hayato. One of the S-class mage of Fairy Tail who always had a habit of always frowning and is not very friendly. But what happens when some familiar and important people visits him? Will his guild mates know the other side of Gokudera?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Discovery: A Whipped Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I REALLY DON'T OWN BOTH KHR AND FAIRY TAIL. REALLY.

"Um..ano...Gokudera-san?" Mirajane asked in a slightly hesitant manner in fear of annoying a certain white-haired mage. Everyone in the Fairy Tail knew that Gokudera was not a friendly person though he is very loyal to the guild…in some extent. Gokudera had been a member of the guild for almost 2 years and had become one of the most known and famous S-class mage here in Fiore in just a year. Everyone knew of his power and feared him, well except for others who are just stupid enough as hell to give up- like a pink-haired dragon slayer and wannabe-stripper ice mage.

"What?!" Gokudera growled as he glared at the mage with annoyance. He was still a little homesick since he hadn't seen his precious Jyuudaime for some months and the craziness of the guild was starting to get to him now. Now he knows what his boss feels like when he deals with them. Though it was very ironic how it was only because of the antics of the guild that he decided to stay here since it kind of reminded it of his home in the other world that and it was his boss's orders to investigate this world. It was really a good thing that the version of Byakuran in this world was two towns away from here. He really didn't want to know what would happen if they meet up with each other. He still hadn't forgotten the teen for attempting to kill his beloved Jyuudaime! He suddenly frowned in annoyance at the thought of how he came into this world. When he gets back, he will definitely strangle the stupid inventor and shove all his dynamites in his mouth. Oh how he missed Jyuudaime already…and the others as well.

"Well, someone was looking for you, Gokudera-san." Mirajane said making Gokudera snapped out of his somehow violent thoughts. Thoughts on how to kill a certain someone back home.

"Huh? Who is it?" Gokudera asked as he continued reading the book about UMAs. He still hadn't given up the fact that the mages here were given some kind of power through the UMAs that had came here millions of years ago. The others had just given him a blank stare the first time they heard him said that. They also laughed at him. It was also the first time that they had a taste on Gokudera's power was when really pissed off. Nobody insults his love of UMAs!

"Uhm…I think it was a teen named Tsunayoshi Sawada or something like that." Mirajane said as she tried to remember the name.

Mirajane suddenly snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the book from Gokudera fell from his hand. Mirajane raised a brow at that.

' **Now that's a surprise. Gokudera-san treated his entire collection of books with care.'**  she thought. She then looked at Gokudera who was somehow frozen on the spot. "Gokudera-kun?" Mirajane asked again with uncertainty.

**'Jyuudaime? Jyuudaime is here?'**  these are the thoughts of Gokudera Hayato as he was frozen on the spot.  **'But that is impossible. Except, if that stupid inventor sent his precious Jyuudaime here! Or maybe it was Reborn-san? Or maybe Jyuudaime misses me and had come to visit me! He must have realized how awesome and great I am as his Right-Hand man!'**  Gokudera thought with sparkles on his background. He was also staring at the place with a dreamy expression as well.

Mirajane had become very creep out at the face that Gokudera was having. It was also very disturbing for her. She then decided it was a very good idea to snap the man in front of him from his thoughts that Mirajane didn't even want to know. She also knew that the man waiting at the bar might get hurt or be drawn in when a fight would start. It was a good thing that the master was there.

"Gokudera-san? Are you okay? The teen was waiting for you for almost 30 minutes already." Mirajane said with a soft smile. She concluded that the teen waiting at the bar must have been an important person for Gokudera since she had finally saw a side that she was sure wouldn't see if the teen wasn't even here. Though she didn't know whether to feel happy or creep out-happy to finally saw a soft side of the always growling teen or creep out at the expression on his face. It didn't suit him after all. It was creepy.

Now that sentence snapped Gokudera from his thoughts.  **Jyuudaime was waiting for him for 30 minutes? How could he dare let his boss wait for him for 30 minutes! I fail as a Right-Hand man!**  Gokudera thought as dread filled him from his stomach an in the blink of an eye, he disappeared at the upper floor of the guild. His face scrunched up in panic and guilt.

Mirajane just blinked at the action.

The members of the Fairy Tail were just doing their own thing with the others while occasionally sending curious glances at the brunette who was sipping his tea clumsily with the master. It was very clear that the teen was very uncomfortable with the waiting. Afterall, it had been over 30 minutes since he asked for their residence S-class mage, Gokudera Hayato. Yeah, it seems that he was waiting for  **the** Gokudera Hayato since they were supposed to know each other and all. The others snorted while some snickered at that thought. Afterall, there's no way that one of their strongest mage would even know a guy like him. Honestly who trips on air? When he had just entered the guild, he managed to almost trip over nothing. It's not like he had someone tripping him here since Wendy is too innocent to be the culprit. And she is the only one that can do Wind magic in this guild.

Just as they were about to go back from doing their own things again, they heard a very loud shout echoing from the upper floor.

"Jyuu-" the voice echoed. The guild mates looked at each other. It seems the shout that echoed moments ago was very familiar to them.

"Daaiimee!-" the floor busted open and Gokudera burst out to the door. His eyes moved frantically, searching for someone familiar. It seems that he didn't saw that someone since his face darkened and a frowned was etched on his lips.

"Gokudera-kun?" the brunette asked as he looked at the man. He was also standing up so that Gokudera could see him clearly.

In an instance, something of a miracle occurred. Gokudera's frown and glare morphed onto a full wide smile while his eyes were shimmering with happiness and is that a dog ears and a tail?

The members of the guild look at him as if they had seen some traumatizing event. It was like Gokudera was bipolar and his attitude did a complete turn. "Jyuudaime!" Gokudera shouted as he shoved Elfman aside. He glowered at him.

"You! How dare you block Jyuudaime's awesome presence with your body!" Gokudera growled with a menacing aura.

Elfman was just confused. He didn't know how to react and just gape at the teen. Also, how was he supposed to know that he was blocking the view from him?

"Gokudera-kun, please stop it." The brunette said and in an instant they say the change in Gokudera again.

"Yes Jyuudaime." Gokudera said in a very happy manner.

Now the Fairy Tail members were dumbfounded. Gokudera never let anyone order him around, not even the master could do it, it seems the brunette is something special if Gokudera followed him like some kind of lost puppy…that sounds so wrong in many levels but at least they know one thing, and that is Gokudera Hayato is a whipped puppy when this brunette is around.


	2. 2nd Discovery: Bianchi and the Tales of Poison Cooking

**BAM!**

**THUD!**

"And Fairy Tail A wins this round!" the announcer's voice echoed throughout the stage eliciting loud cheering from the audience. Everyone was in good mood today and the battles today were all intense.

"Tch.." was the only thing that Gokudera had said as he went back to where his teammates was supposed to be staying.

"That was great!" Natsu shouted as he pumped his fist in the air. "You totally defeated the guy without too much effort. We should spar next time."

"No." Gokudera growled and turned his back on his teammates, only to see one person that was impossible to be here. Unless if she was sent here of course.

"Hello, Hayato! It's been so long since I had last seen you." Bianchi said with a smile.

Everything happened very fast that day. Gokudera paled, clutched his stomach painfully and fainted on the spot as foam appeared on his mouth. If the members of the Fairy Tail weren't so worried then they would have been laughing at the different reactions on Gokudera's face.

"Gokudera-san!" Lucy's voice echoed the place but Gokudera couldn't care anymore. Everything went black.

"Oh Hayato..You must be so happy to see me again that you had fainted from pure happiness." Bianchi said as she picked her brother up and dragged him to a nearby bench.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Erza asked as she stared at the woman in front of her. Afterall, she did appear all of a sudden and made one of the strongest mage in her guild faint with one look. What magic could she possibly have?

"Oh me? I am his sister. My name is Bianchi. It's a pleasure to meet you all and thank you for taking care of my little brother by the way. He is always a shy person." Bianchi said with a very fond smile.

The Fairy Tail members could only look at her in a weird way. There's absolutely no possible way that Gokudera Hayato was a shy person. So it was really not surprising that almost every member didn't buy her story. Fortunately, Bianchi didn't care.

"As a thank you gift for taking care of Hayato, I want to give you this. This is my newest creation by the way. Reborn absolutely love it!" Bianchi said as she blushed at the mere thought of Reborn praising her newest poison cooking.

"Woah…let me see. Let me see. Is this fish?" Happy happily asked as he flew around the box. He took a sniff at the present when he suddenly paled, choked, became blue and promptly fainted.

"HAPPY!" the members of the guild shouted as they watch Happy fell on the ground.

"What did you do to Happy, woman?!" Natsu asked angrily as flames surrounds his hands.

"He must have fainted from the wonderful smell of my cooking. All the people who had smelled them do the same." Bianchi replied calmly and plainly ignored the threatening flames at Natsu.

The members took a look at Happy's face and saw that his face was scrunched up as if in pain. Like Gokudera's face is now.

Speaking of Gokudera, said person stirred from his sudden fainting and making everyone aware that he is waking up.

"Uggh.." Gokudera growled as he still clutched his stomach as if the invisible pain was still in there.

"He's waking up then." Bianchi mused then took a goggle out of nowhere and placed it on her eyes. The members wondered where she got and as if somehow feeling a headache from asking it, chose to ignore the action.

"What happened?" Gokudera muttered as he is now clutching his head. Yeah. Afterall, there's absolutely no way that Bianchi would be here. That was just a nightmare. Just a nigh-

"Hello Hayato." Bianchi said.

**'Stupid Giannini and stupid parallel traveling machines!'** Gokudera shouted in his mind. He is so going to have fun killing someone when he finally returns.

"Aneki! What are you doing here?!" Gokudera growled though he was thankful for the goggles.

"I have come here to give these people a gift for taking good care of my little brother, that's all." Bianchi replied and open the cover of the box.

Everyone in the vicinity paled as they watched the weird looking food in front of them. They were supposed to eat that?! Natsu and Gray looked as if they want to puke. Lucy stepped back. Erza just looked at the food in shock. The others just watch in a mixture of fear and disgust. What is that thing!

"What is that supposed to be?" Gokudera shouted as he pointed at the monstrosity that was in front of him.

"A cake." Was Bianchi's simple reply.

"A cake?" Gokudera repeated.

"Yep. Though this one is more advanced. This food can now totally melt hard gems, concretes and metals within second. I called this 'The Cake of Eternal Death and Love'!" Bianchi announced as she took a knife and proceeded to slice the cake.

The other occupants paled. There is absolutely no freaking way that they are going to eat that…monstrosity! They would be dead the second they even lick it! Unfortunately, they were still too stumped to move or make a getaway. All they could ever do was watch as some tiny bits of the cake fell and promptly melt the cement as it landed.

"Now…who wants a slice~" Bianchi said as a small plate of  _ **that**_  food was in her hands.

That day, the members of the Fairy tail discovered that Bianchi's cooking was very scary especially when the cake was accidentally thrown on Gokudera's face making said person land on a coma. Wendy became his replacement throughout the competition.


	3. 3rd Discovery: Shamal the Pervert

Gokudera really didn't know whether to curse his luck right now. Everything that happened today was supposed to be a perfectly normal that day. His Jyuudaime even called him on the phone! It was almost perfect. That is, until a certain perverted doctor came into the guild and accidentally gave some unknown diseases to the two loudmouthed and annoying guild mates ever-Natsu and Gray.

"You!" Erza said transforming to one of her armors and pointed a blade to the doctor who wasn't even fazed at the fact that there was even a sword pointed on his direction. " . !" she said with so much malice that on who would have a sane mind would certainly cower. Unfortunately, Dr. Shamal was no sane mind.

"Oh my! You are such a beauty. Would you like to have a date with me? You and me, under the stars with a pic-" Shamal said but was quickly stopped by a dynamite coming his way. Of course, Shamal and Erza was quick to dodge. Unfortunately, the place wasn't unscathed.

"What are you doing here, you pervert?" Gokudera shouted with a lit dynamite stick on his hands.

The occupants just looked between the two. Thoughts like,  **'They know each other?'**  ran through their minds as they watched the scene in front of them.

"Oh! Hayato! I didn't mean to find you so early in my mission. Decimo ordered me to give this letter. I don't know what was inside it but is seems very confidential for him not to talk about it on the phone." Shamal said as he lazily gave the letter to the silverette teen who was giving him a very annoyed look.

"So, you were planning to delay our meeting just to flirt with any girl you see on the road?!" Gokudera shouted with an annoyed tone.

"Haven't I mentioned to you that flirting is an art?" Shamal suddenly asked throwing Gokudera off the loop and sputtering at the very blunt comment.

"What?! Have you no shame?!" Gokudera shouted back, his face burning in embarrassment. He really can't believe that this pervert was his mentor. He was tempted to ignore him and pretend that he didn't know him again. Goodness how many times that he had left him embarrass in a situation. He really hoped that this meeting wouldn't be like any other meetings that would surely left him embarrass and less dignified. Afterall, even as years had passed by, Gokudera is still very naïve and innocent in his own way.

"Well, you already know me." Shamal said lazily accompanied with a nonchalant shrug.

The fairy tail members were looking at them in various degree of awe. Afterall, it was very unusual for Gokudera to have friend like that …pervert. Yes, that's the word. A very perverted idiot. If they weren't shocked at the fact that Gokudera knew him and that he didn't just placed some kind of weird diseases on two of their guild mates, they probably would get along with him. Afterall, majority of them are perverts as well.

"Hey Gokudera-san? Do you know him?" Erza asked while pointing at the still flirting idiot. Apparently, the sword didn't do much in scaring the old fool.

"Unfortunately." Gokudera replied with obvious disgust.

"Oh how you wound me Hayato. Is this how you treat you mentor?" Shamal said with mischievous twinkle in his eyes. He was even smirking while eying the various expressions that the fairy tail members were having. It was fairly obvious that he was enjoying this.

"Your mentor?!" Erza said incredulously while at the same time disappointed. Her eyes were wide at the new information that she had received. Never had she known that Gokudera was that kind of person. "I never know you were that kind of person Gokudera-san. I am very disappointed." Erza said disdainfully.

"Don't lump me with that idiot! He may be my mentor in the art of fighting but I never did anything that would cause a disgrace to Jyuudaime! Never!" Gokudera said heatedly.

"Are you sure?" Erza asked with doubt in her tone.

"Yes." Gokudera hissed. He really hated it if he were ever compared to Shamal the pervert. "Anyway, I think you should cure those idiots. I don't know what kind of weird disease you place on them this time and I really don't want to know." Gokudera said as he noticed Shamal about to answer him.

"Oh alright!" Shamal grumbled then turned to the two mages to cure them. "But it still doesn't change the face that you are boys. I don't treat boys. Be lucky that Decimo would have my head if I did something in this place."

"You got that right!" Gokudera agreed.

The Fairy tail members didn't bother to listen anymore. Heck, they stop listening at the word 'mentor'. Afterall, how could a pervert like him be Gokudera's mentor when that said person had totally no interest in girls. The proof? With all the hot girls here, Gokudera didn't even bother to look at them. Either Gokudera was gay or just….shy. Unfortunately or fortunately, he was neither so how in the hells did Gokudera be this ignorant to girls when his mentor is such a pervert?

A sudden flashback of a certain brunette boss with a puppy Gokudera on his feet suddenly crossed their mind and they understood. Well, sort of.

They now know something new about Gokudera. And it was that: Gokudera was a complete 'virgin' whereas his tutor was a whore. How they had that kind of relationship (teacher and student) remained a mystery.

 **Omake** (cause I really want to make this longer)

"What kind of magic does your tutor have anyway? The sickness suddenly disappeared even without him touching me. Or even a feet away from me. Not that I mind though. In fact, I am really grateful that he wasn't even near me." Gray said as he scratched his neck as he was pretty sure that he was bitten by something twice.

"Yeah..do you know about it, Gokudera-san?" Erza asked more in confusion and curiosity. The other fairytail members were listening right now as well wanting to know more about the guy earlier who suddenly came in barging..no scratch that…stalking a certain female member of fairytail…aka one Lucy Heartfillia.

The members of fairytail watch as Gokudera started to ponder whether to tell them or not but then he just shrugged and proceeded to tell them anyway. Either Gokudera just didn't care much or the guy's ability isn't just important…to him.

"He was known as the 'Trident Shamal'." Gokudera started but was interrupted by Natsu.

"He fights with a trident?"

"No you idiot! The pineapple freak in my family is the one who fights with a trident!" Gokudera suddenly blurted out but the information isn't really  **that** important. Afterall, all it did to the other members was confuse them more.

"Ahem..as I was saying, he was called 'The Trident Shamal' because of his ability with the mosquitoes." Gokudera explained though in an irritated manner.

"Mosquitoes? Oh…are those the ones that bit me?" Gray asked though his face was very pale as if afraid of the answer.

"Yep. He carries a thousand different kinds of diseases on his body and uses the mosquitoes to transmit those diseases to other people without said person knowing about it. Also, only he can cure these diseases so all of those infected by his diseases, the lethal ones, are subjected to die at sunset or he could just use some other that could kill you within seconds." Gokudera said not noticing the very pale faces of his guildmates especially the two victims-Natsu and Gray.

"So…you mean that we could have died right there and then? Without us knowing?" Gray asked. His voice was shaking at the thought of near death without realizing about it.

"Jyuudaime would be mad if Shamal did that!" Gokudera said with finality on his voice. He then preceeded to walk away leaving the slightly freaked out guildmates.

The members of fairytails learned another thing about Shamal. It was the fact that Shamal was a very scary person and a terrifying enemy and that they were grateful for a certain boss for reasons still unknown to them.


	4. 4th Discovery: The Mansions for the Freaks

There was a new talk in the town that day and all of it centers around a newly built mansion at the end of the city. Now, this mansion was big and the security was very, very tight. So tight that those who tried to steal from the place ended up in major burns and smoke. But let's not dwell much on the mansion first…

"What!?" Gokudera's voice echoed as he stared at the letter that was given to him by Shamal yesterday. The fairytail members stopped at what they were currently doing (gossiping) and stared at fuming silverette who just shouted.

"What's wrong punk?" Gajeel said confusedly. He wasn't around the guild for the past month so he missed many things on that month. Also, he didn't stay much on the guild to hear the stories involving a certain S-class mage and if he did stay, well…most of the time, he was asleep.

"I can't believe that those idiots would stay at the mansion for a day! They would surely destroy it the moment they will set foot on that thing!" Gokudera shouted as he glared at the paper in front of him totally missing the shocks faces of his guildmates.

"Your mansion? You mean, you totally owned the newly built mansion just at the end of the city?" Levi asked in a totally shocked manner.

"Well, it's not for me. It's for Jyuudaime. If he stays in here then I shall not let him stay on those cheap apartments. Jyuudaime's too awesome to sleep on those cramped places." Gokudera said making those who were living on an apartment slightly irked.

"But the rumors about the security being tight…did you know about it, Gokudera-san?" Levi asked again wondering what kind of rune Gokudera would use to make the place inpenetrable.

"Of course I would know about it! I totally made it myself!" Gokudera said proudly but since Tsuna wasn't there to praised him, he just frowned and looked at all of them with an annoyed face.

"Really? Could you tell us how you did it?" Levi asked excitedly but instantly regretted it. Gokudera started explaining but unfortunately, all his explanations was very complicated even for a bookworm like Levi. She lost him the moment Gokudera said the word 'Vongola'. Also, it was this moment that the members of fairytail realized that the bomber was a super genius, probably with an IQ of 180 or more!

"So..did you get it?" Gokudera asked as he took his eyeglasses after he finished his 'explanation'.

Levi, not wanting to be explained again just nodded and said yes. Nobody didn't disagree for fear of being explained again.

"So…who will be visiting today then?" Levi asked innocently.

"Tch…the loudmouthed shark, the pineapple idiot and the stupid skylark." Gokudera growled. "I don't know why Reborn-sama decided to place all those three on one place since every one knows that those three put together is like asking for a bloody war to start-" Gokudera said but stopped as a giant explosion suddenly heard.

"What was that?" Gajeel asked and ran outside, wanting to know what the heck was going on. The other members also followed but stopped short as they neared a certain mansion. They watched in amazement as the impenetrable mansion was now on fire and is litterally crumbling down.

"Oh no! We have to put the fire out now!" Levi shouted in a horrified manner and started to look for the runes but was suddenly stopped by Gokudera.

"Tch..don't bother, woman. I'm just sure that those three are still inside and are now having a bloody feast. Interrupting them is a very stupid thing to go and might cost you of your sanity." Gokudera calmly replied and just looked at the burning mansion with irritation.

"But…it's your house!" Levi protested.

"You mean to tell me that all three did this?" Gajeel asked loudly, not quite believing the destruction. Sure the fairytail was known for its very destructive nature but the sight in front of him was like a scene in hell. Needless to say, it sends shivers down his spine.

Suddenly there were different voices coming from the mansion. All of them saying along the lines:

"VOOOIIII! You stupid idiot! Stop insulting my hair! You're the one to talk you pineapple freak!"-this voice really hurts the ear of the people standing outside. It was vert loud and they were thankful that they were far away from the source less they would go deaf.

"Kufufufu~ How dare you talk to my hair like that!"-another voice that really creeped them out for no apparent reason. They don't know why but something in his voice really sents shivers in their spine.

"For disrupting the peace and tainting the mansion with your idiotness, I will bite you to death."-now this really sent shivers in their spine. It was like they were fighting a demon. A very scary demon.

And with that, the fighting became more violent, if that was even possible. All the people just stood there gaping at the destruction of the once great mansion. They whimpered at the loss of great fortune. Afterall, the mansion must have cost a fortune. A very great fortune.

"Tch…don't worry. This will get renovated tomorrow." Gokudera said and started to walk away when a shout made him stop dead on his track.

"VOIIIIII! That stupid boss of yours! Why didn't he think of this before lumping the three of us together!"

"That stupid shark! The mansion I can forgive but nobody insults Jyuudaime!" Gokudera shouted and spoke the words that was legend to the fairytail members.

"Cambio Forma! Let's go Uri!" Gokudera shouted and promptly joined in the war with a very scary leopard following him. Suddenlly shouts were being exchanged like:

"Oh, so the loyal puppy arrives, kufufufu~"

"Shut up pineapple freak!"

"Kufufufufu~ Don't you dare insult my hair."

"VOIIII! You damn puppy! What are you doing here!"

"Nobody insults Jyuudaime! Damn it!"

"For joining and crowding, I will bite you all to death."

And with that, the mansion started falling down as the fighting became immensely violent, so violent that it bordered the word normal. Even with Fairytail normal standard.

All the people started running away for fear of being thrust into the warzone. They were quite glad that Team Natsu left early for a mission today hence not making the situation much worse. But…the scene in front of them was already in its worse. Surely it can't be much more worse?

Well, unfortunately, it did.

Weird things started to happen like sharks flying, balls of spike appearing and horrifying images appearing. Needless to say, everyone ran off not bothering to look back at the mansion.

They learned something today: All of those living in the mansion are considered freaks and insane. Gokudera included. Well, who wouldn't think like that? Afterall, all of them are fighting to the death, setting the mansion on fire and scaring everyone on the vicinity just for some stupid reasons. Really. Are hair, crowding and certain brunette boss needed to start this kind of war? Well, apparently yes. It was kind of unbelievable no matter how stupid it is.

_**~OMAKE~** _

The next day, everyone and I mean everyone was shock at what they saw the next day. Now what could they saw to make them so shock?

Well, the mansion was back again! Good as new as if yesterday's event hadn't happened. But since almost all of them saw what happened they were pretty sure it wasn't a dream, no scratch that-a nightmare.

The fairytail members all looked at Gokudera who was reading one of his UMA's book again with a satisfied face that tells you that you had successfully killed someone that you really wanted dead and had many bandages covering all over his body. Wait….wasn't he supposed to be in a hospital? Never mind that…they had more important question to solve like how could the mansion still be alive?

"Ano…Gokudera-san? How is still the mansion still here and standing?" Levi asked curiously and uncertainly.

"Didn't I tell you that I would have it renovated?" Gokudera rhetorically asked and looked at Levi as if she was stupid.

"Oh.." was Levi's only reply.

That day…the fairytail members discovered that Gokudera Hayato was very loaded. This really confused the fairytail members. Why would he take quests anyway if he's already so rich to have his big mansion renovated in one night? I mean that is an impossible feat. It's not like the mansion was just an illusion, right?


	5. Fifth Discovery: Paperwork Annoy

Gokudera, for the first time in his life as a Fairy Tail mage, was now feeling very nervous and anxious. Well, why was he feeling all those anyway? The answer to that was because hours ago, he received a phone call from his boss. Unfortunately, the call was not what you call a happy call. In fact, his boss was thoroughly pissed. No scratch that...his boss was beyond piss and all of this was because of the sole reason that the mansion was destroyed which means a huge pile of paperwork was sent to him. He gulped. He really hoped that his Jyuudaime wouldn't be pissed off as last time and that he would be on a good mood when he received all those papers. He really doesn't want to have anything to do with those papers again. Last time was too much for him to handle and hoped that it wouldn't happen again. Unfortunately, it did happen and now he is so going to pay the price. At least his Jyuudaime wouldn't let him do all those paperworks together with that loud shark, pineapple-freak and idiot prefect. Right?

Makarov was a very observant man, especially if they are his own children. And since Gokudera was one of his so-called children, he knew that the teen was greatly bothered by something. But the question is: What could he be bothered of? The answer came though when three people came inside the guild. One of them was a certain brunette boss of one Hayato Gokudera, but the other two were a mystery to him. It was also, in this time, that he was feeling that something amusing is going to happen today. Or at least it will be amusing to him.

"Hayato." Tsuna said in a cold voice, making all the Fairy Tail members gape at him. Well, who wouldn't gape at him? The teen was the complete opposite when he visited here the last time. And that was just a week ago. How the heck did this teen gain an attitude like that anyway?

"J-J-Jyudaime!" Gokudera stuttered in surprise. It was very obvious that Gokudera was very nervous.

All the Fairy Tail members gape at him. Never in their wildest dream would Gokudera, even stuttered. It was beyond their normal expectations of the silver haired mage.

"Ooohhh…Haya-chan is so gonna be in big trouble~" sang the white haired teen who was beside the brunette. He had violet eyes and some weird tattoo right below his eyes, though the Fairy Tail members didn't bother to notice it. Afterall, this purple-eyed, white haired teen dared to tease their supposed to be hot tempered mage.

"Shut up, you marshmallow freak! No one needs to know your opinion!" Gokudera growled while giving the teen a very scary glare though for some unusual reasons, didn't even made the teen flinched or uncomfortable. In fact, it seems as though he was enjoying it. Although, they couldn't say the same to the red head teen beside them. He was fidgeting from the glare even though he was not the one being directed at it.

"It's not opinion. It's fact!" the marshmallow freak replied with a pout though it did turn to a very mischievous smile and with eyes that definitely screamed, I-know-something-that-you-don't-know-but-I-won't-just-tell-you-cause-I'm-just-this-awesome.

"Enough!" Tsuna said sharply managing to avoid the obvious fight that would start between the two.

"Tsuna-kun…we have to hurry back home. Adelheid might become pissed when she'll notice that I disappeared. I'm not supposed to get out of my office today." The red head teen said making the guild mates look at him in wonder. Well, they couldn't help it. After all, the teen had almost the same attitude to the brunette beside him a week ago. Did they somehow change personalities?

"Hmm…you're right. The others might worry as well. Anyway, we should make this quick. Byakuran-san, would you please do the honors?" Tsuna said with a very sadistic smile. Wait. Sadistic? Did they see that right?

"I always wanted to do this to some of your Guardians. Hope you like our present to you, Haya-chan !" the teen named Byakuran said and with a snap of his fingers, 50 piles of paperworks that contained a hundred papers each pile appeared out of nowhere.

The Fairy Tail members only have one thought that passed in their mind:  **'I feel sorry for the poor soul who would have to suffer and deal with all those papers.'**

Gokudera could only stare at those piles with despair and hopefulness. It was then replaced with resignation. After all, it was Jyuudaime who gave him these papers and whatever Jyuudaime wants, he gets.

"As you can see, half of these paperworks are from the mansion you and the others conveniently destroyed. What was worse was the fact that you had the guts to also destroy some of the rare items and artifacts of this country which really costs a fortune. And those were the irreplaceable ones, meaning that they were one of a kind. I had to pay all those! Do you know how much money I have to pay just to appease the King and your Ministry of Magic?"

"It didn't even make a dent to  **your**  own fortune, Tsuna-chan." Byakuran mumbled though the members of the guild still heard it.

"And the other half, are those paperwork that the Magic Council of yours sent to me. Now please, do your part and send it all to me by tomorrow. Understand?" Tsuna continued on, not noticing the pale faces of those around him.

"Sawada-san…isn't this a little bit overboard. I mean...it's impossible to finish all this in one day." Mirajane, the sweet ever loving S-class Fairy Tail member and sometimes the voice of reason, said nervously. She looked at the piles of paperwork and blanched again. Why is there paperwork anyway in the first place? Why would Gokudera need to sign his part? Sure he did some damage but to sign that many is just too much. It's not like Gokudera is some Right-hand man of this brunette, right? Because, signing all these is one of the Right-hand man's job, or at least that was what she heard.

"These are all the bills that needed to be paid. I had already read all of these in less than a day and signed my part. Hayato only need to sign his." Tsuna replied. "Anyway, this isn't one-fourth of the paperworks I do every single day and they always got destroyed one way or another." He added grumpily.

"That's because you burn them up, Tsuna-kun." The red head pointed out.

"It's not my fault that some of those are practically irrational and downright impossible, Enma-kun." Tsuna grumbled.

"Anyway, where would I put these?" Enma asked as he looked at the piles of paperwork.

"Hayato?" Tsuna asked with a raised brow. Gokudera didn't need to be told twice. He already knew what his Jyuudaime wanted to ask. So, with some hesitation, he pointed at a room which was supposed to be his study room, you know…where he read his books about UMAs and stuffs.

Enma just nodded and with just a point of his finger, lifted all the paperworks to the room, leaving the Fairy Tail members blinked in surprise. Well, whaddya know, the kid almost had the same powers as Gildarts…wait, what? Nah..maybe it's just levitation magic. This kid couldn't be  **that**  powerful now, is he?

"Now that this is done, we are now going. Remember Hayato, I want this finished by tomorrow." Tsuna said and with that said, left together with the others. The members of Fairy Tail were left blinking in confusion. What the heck just happened? But more importantly, why is Tsunayoshi Sawada calling Gokudera "Hayato"? After all, last time they saw each other, Tsunayoshi was calling him, 'Gokudera-kun'. So, what changed?

Omake:

The members of the Fairy Tail were just doing their own thing. Although some of them were still reminiscing at what happened hours ago since they were still baffled by it. That ended though when they had heard a blast just outside their guild. One thought only came in to their minds: The guild was under attack.

They quickly braced themselves from the intruders. Those who were more powerful and braver left the place and went outside. Sure enough, an enemy guild was there and they were prepared to attack.

Before they even charged though, a stray magic blast crashed at a very certain place where a certain grumpy teen was staying. The walls were disintegrated and smoke was appearing.

"The paperwork!" a loud shout echoed the place as all the mages outside stared at the crumbling wall. They watched as a certain silverette came outside with a look that is set to kill. He was also staring at them eerily. What was scary though, was the fact the he was not on his rage mode. In fact, he was sporting the opposite look. He was calm. Very calm.

"Now which one of you bastards had the wonderful idea to blast this room with my finished paperwork?" he said coolly with a cigarette on his lips.

Immediately, all the members of Fairy Tail who were outside pointed at the culprit who was very pale. Apparently, he knows about Gokudera Hayato. And like the Fairy Tail members, he was also creep out and afraid of what might happen. After all, Gokudera Hayato was never  **this** calm.

"Oh? You are?" Gokudera asked with a smile. Wait. A smile?!

In the next instance, the culprit was attacked viciously. All the spectators gape at the attack, paled and step back. Gokudera was also cussing so much that it would make any pirates lose their lunch.

In short, what happened in the next 15 minutes was so scary that Gokudera was called a new nickname, 'The Demon of Fairytail'. It was also because of this incident that led to thousands of guilds to never attack that guild anymore in fear of the bomber. Though the Fairy Tail members learned an important lesson. It was so important it bordered between life  **and** madness.

'Never attack/disturb when there are paperwork lest you want to incur the wrath of a demon.'


End file.
